


Wanna Try It?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Foodstuck, Kisses, M/M, New experience, No Smut, Non cannon interpretations of troll food, Short, Troll food, new experiences, nice little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux is horrified when he learns Dave has never tried troll foods.





	Wanna Try It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreni/gifts).



> Some Fluff for my friend.

TA: 2o your telliing me. You have never triied troll food?

TG: never. you all have really strange names for your foods. grubloaf? arent your young called grubs?? kinda freaky if you ask me. plus why try troll foods when i can just make piles upon piles of amazing human foods. Which are thousands of millions of times better.

TA: One; Grubloaf2 aren't made of real grub2. You pu22y. Two; Hoofbea2t 2hiit. You cant compare troll food two human food iif you havent even triied troll food2 iin the fiir2t place. 

TG: fine. i’ll try troll foods. but in exchange for my merciful decision to grace your door step and taint my tongue with your foods. you have to try human foods. 

TA: Fiine. II wiil try hunam food. But you _have_ two try troll food fiir2t. 

TG: deal. tuesday at around 5 sound like a good time for me to come over? 

TA: Ye2. 2ee you then. 

twinArmageddons (TA) has ceased trolling turntechGodhead (TG)


End file.
